Many plants have evolved to grow in certain conditions and, as such, many current grow lights are not capable of growing these types of plants indoors. As an example, certain plants may only grow in a certain region of the world. Because other regions of the world have different conditions, these plants are not easily transported for growing elsewhere. While some plants may successfully grow in pots with the right soil, other plants may require a particular type of lighting in order to grow.